


The pure and the diamond

by findingthevoid



Category: Good time (2017）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: 含mob情節和少許劇透，改邪歸正
Kudos: 10





	The pure and the diamond

“Some day, I swear, we're gonna go to a place where we can do everything we want to. And we can pet the crocodiles.”

康斯坦丁是個婊子。

監獄裡的人都曉得這件事，他的口活比站街女郎更讓人回味無窮，他們得排隊等待，運氣不好只能在一旁看他被人操時擼屌，他們喊他康尼，不像尼克那樣因為親暱依賴，只為羞辱他換取填滿惡意的快感。  
康尼疲累不堪，眼皮沈重難以抗拒，他睡了一覺，夢見以前，他在速食店兼夜班，清晨回家時帶著剩餘食物，他在門口就聽見吼聲，還有奶奶嘶啞咒罵，他急忙開鎖衝進他們狹小破爛公寓，鐵鍋在牆上砸出痕跡，康尼走神想著，他得去買幅劣質畫作遮掩，否則拿不回保證金。他加入這場戰局，夾帶粗鄙髒話要奶奶閉嘴，開口閉口上帝，康尼從沒有在需要的時候獲得照護，他拉著尼克進房間，他們一起睡一張狹窄的床，地上到處都是雜物或垃圾，好不容易找到地方坐下，才發現尼克在哭、說康尼我很痛，他頓時語塞，不需要知道前因後果，只顧著把尼克抱緊，看著我、看我，我愛你，懂嗎。  
那時候的他很快就被判了罪，社會不允許浪費更多的司法資源在他這種人身上，唯一一次奶奶來探監，告訴他尼克因為智能評估結果不需要坐牢，取而代之的是那些治療、該死的治療，康尼全身的血液在沸騰，他炸了開來，抓狂似地對老婦人大吼，尼克沒事、該死的，在獄警把他架走前，老婦人對他說下地獄吧、撒旦。

康尼在裡頭暴戾乖張，與人爭執、衝突，有時是自找的、惡意挑釁，四處樹立敵人，傷口尚未癒合又添上了新的，有人用削尖的東西捅他，康尼來不及看清是什麼便衝上去壓著人落下一陣拳頭，被架開時才發現滲出一大塊血漬。康尼無法平靜，他睡得很少、精神卻異常亢奮，想著出去後有更多事要做，計畫著一次新的營救，尼克，他們會離開該死的醫院、這該死的地方。  
他和尼克通信卻諷刺地始於一次治療派發的作業，尼克的字跡潦草、難以辨認，只有短短幾句閱讀起來卻費時費力，康尼試著回信，不確定尼克能否收到，他的弟弟總是開啟新的話題，他們並非溝通、只是單方面地傾訴，這讓康尼無所適從，他既挫敗又沮喪，監獄裡的時間停滯不前，外頭的一切卻無休止地改變，康尼不去看尼克提到醫院或治療的那些信，他們給尼克打上標籤，智障、瘋子，讓弟弟受盡苦難落下淚來，康尼的憤怒如火山再次源源不絕地噴湧，那不是第一次他把尼克從醫院帶走，也不會是最後一次，但與此同時他也燃起希望，如同抓住最後的繩索，他的憤怒和不安被微微撫平，康尼曉得要去哪找尼克，而他會帶尼克離開，到新的地方去。

康尼變了一個人，似乎體現監獄教化作用，他表現良好、期望假釋或其他的可能，首先他得出去，一切才能開始，這卻成了康尼的破口，一場暴行如期而至，他被成群圍起，挨揍到出血，康尼睜不開眼，卻能感受下體赤裸，康尼想他是狗、其他人也是，所以才會如同成群野狗幹一隻落單的母狗般，用腥臭的狗屌插他，幾乎要把他捅穿，一次插了兩根，康尼的肚子被陰莖頂了起來，像個小山丘，持續不斷在他體內抽動，直到他被過度擠壓而裂開、破成兩半，有人射在他的臉上，又一根陰莖堵上他的嘴，他們花了很長的時間折磨他，總有人用各式尺寸的陰莖操他的洞，康尼雙腿發軟，被要求夾住精液反而漏了尿，操、該死的。在那之後康斯坦丁成了個婊子，總有人隔著褲子貼他、蹭他，堵在角落就讓他吸屌，用力捅著操他嘴，最好足夠粗暴，否則擔心他會咬掉任何一個人的屌。

尼克仍在持續給他寫信，可能逐漸在變好，儘管仍舊稱不上條理清晰，但內容的篇幅緩慢地增長，偶爾康尼會回信、或說是對弟弟撒謊，一切都在好起來，他迫不及待品嚐尼克烤的餅乾，備註小心別燙到手。他沒來得及寄出去就被某個人折起塞進他屁股裡，康尼被操鬆了、他甚至夾不住，隨著滿滿的精液滑了出來。  
凌辱似乎永無止盡，好幾次他因為疼痛昏過去，又因為新一輪抽插醒過來，康尼並非因為遭受雞姦而羞恥，而是暴力和恐懼支配了他，害怕，他為這個意識顫抖、夜不能寐。

他虛弱又疲倦，在此時收到了尼克新一封來信，在信裡用簡單的直述句說愛他，想要見到他，但奶奶、很多人不允許，問康尼還記得嗎，森林、農場，諸如此類的地方，尼克說會等著他，總有一天他們會開始新的生活，最後又寫了一次，康尼、我愛你。  
康尼無聲落淚，他躺在狹小的床上，整個人散發著濃濃的腥羶惡臭，他承受著無盡的姦淫，心卻要被尼克的字句掏空，總以為弟弟是他最後的救命繩索，卻發現早該放手，終於明瞭尼克離開他才是最好的選擇、他的弟弟需要那一切，而不是無止盡地逃亡，在瀕臨崩潰之際聽他說，你不會吐的、我說了你不會。  
重新開始，尼克值得這個。那他呢？等到出獄的那天，康尼懷疑自己是否能夠重新開始，他能去見弟弟嗎？又或者他就是腐臭發爛的沼澤，總要拉著周邊人一起下沉、下沉，直到滅頂，掙扎著爬出，又再一次重蹈覆轍。

那之後康尼再也沒給尼克寫信。

“我猜我上輩子就是隻狗，所以每個人才會如此愛我。”  
康尼閉上眼，想起自己曾這麼說。


End file.
